


Somewhere in Space We Found Each Other

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 1960's, 1970's, M/M, NASA AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Continuation of Shadow Games.This is set in the 1960's-1970's, unfolding life for Barry and Len in this new life, but having no idea whom they are to each other.





	

Leonard Snart had been renowned engineer, among other things, at NASA, working there for a few years already. It was the booming year of 1968 and he was working on a spaceship to send into space. He'd been introduced to astronaut Barry Allen that year, letting himself get close to him.

"Doctor Leonard Snart." Len jumped, turning to see his boss and an attractive man that catches Len's eyes immediately.

"Sir." Len nods, the other man smiling, looking Len up and down.

"This is one of our astronauts, Barry Allen. You will be working with him to help design a proper suit for the flight."

"Yes sir." Len said nervously, nodding once more, lowering his eyes from the two.

"Don't let the kid confuse you. He's only shy until you get him talking."

"I think we will get along…peachy."  
Barry said, Len's anxiety showing its presence. He hated having his boss here, but that wasn't the major issue. The hot guy, Barry, was looking him up and down.

"I'm going to go see the other applicants. I expect a design finished and a detailed report on how it works."

"Yes sir." Len said, his boss walking out of Len's lab. He left Barry in Len's care, the astronaut watching him the whole conversation. Once that door clicked the man stretched. 

"That man is a stickler. Anyway I'm Barry like he said, Dr. Snart right."

"I-ah yes. You can call me Len."

"Okay…Len." Barry purred. "So…are you going to look at me!" Len blushed, looking up at Barry through his big framed glasses. "You have nice eyes." Barry blandly states, leaning against a desk.

"Thank you…if you let me measure you I can figure out what we can fit on your body."

"Go ahead, I'm you're mannequin for now." Len nodded, pulling out a tape measure out. Len busied himself, measuring Barry and writing down the measurement.

"You're very cute when you have your work face on." Len's eyes shot wide and he stared at Barry.

"You're saying things most people don't understand." He said, swallowing nervously.

"If you're not scared of people's opinions let me take you to dinner. If you are let's go out and have dinner together." 

"We should focus on our work more. One thing goes wrong you could explode on impact on the gravitational wall". Len turned walking back to his desk.

"Give me a chance Len, I can make your night." Barry smirked, coming up behind the man. Len's breathing picked up as he felt Barry close in behind him, his body visibly shaking. "Are you alright? You're shaking really bad." Barry backed away, grabbing a chair. "Sit down Dr. Snart." Barry said, letting the man sit down. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to freak you out. Is it alright if I touch you?"

"I'm fine, just lightheaded. Give me a second." Len said.

"I'll go get you a water, dehydration can make you dizzy." Barry said.

"No it's fine, I just need to stop moving around so fast."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be up."

"I'm sorry for freaking you out, I didn't think you'd be so reserved to a little flirting."

"I'm not, I just…I'm not so social. I freak out a lot, plus I'm not asked out a lot."

"I can't believe that, you are so handsome." Len looked down at the ground, a small smile to his face and a pink tint to his cheeks. Barry smiled, Len lifting his head to look at him with a half smile. 

"Is that invitation to lunch still good?"

"Definitely." Barry said with a wide smile, Len's heart taking off. The door clicked open, Len jumping up, accidentally hitting Barry in the face with his elbow.

"I am so sorry!" Len yelled Barry turning and walking it off. Another scientist walked in and looked at them, shaking his head. "I'll go get you some ice."

"It's fine Dr. Snart."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, besides…you're a doctor."

"You could at least let me take a look at it."

"It's fine, I swear. Let's get back to work so I will not explode on impact." Len blushed, grabbing the tape measure to redo the measurements.

 

The next few months were a few minor dates here and there, Barry cooking for the older man. They had hit it off after the first few dates, Barry letting Len move in with him. They shared a bed, cuddled most of the time, but they hadn't had sex yet. It's been around three months and Len hadn't brought it up. Barry hasn't pushed him, but it's been a little weird. Barry thought they were serious, but whenever he touched Len's thigh the man jumped away from him and buried himself in his work. Barry had been fighting urges to take that further step. They'd hit a bump in their relationship, Barry sleeping on the couch to avoid jumping Len. He'd notice the fragile man's state get worse when he'd walk by Barry on the couch. Tonight was different, Len walked in after work and just stared down at Barry, swallowing. He didn't look good, in fact Barry swore he saw singed hair and bruises.

"Oh my god what happened Lenny?" Barry sat up, pulling the man down on the couch. 

"I'm terrified and it's affecting my work."

"Terrified about what?" Barry asked, taking a better look at the bruise.

"Are we over? You keep sleeping out here and I don't know if you're telling me you don't want me anymore." Len said, letting out a cry.

"No! No we're not breaking up Len!" Barry yelled, grabbing the young man. "I'm sorry for making you think that."

"Then why won't you share a bed with me?"

"Sex, I'm so horny around you. I know you're not ready for sex, so I'm trying to give you space."

"Sex?" Leonard said, looking up at Barry. Suddenly he hugged the man, letting out a cry.

"I'm sorry Lenny. I didn't think it would freak you out."

"I…I've never had sex with anyone before, I'm just scared."

"You should have told me Len, I wouldn't have put so much pressure on you. We'll have sex when you are ready."

"What about tonight?" Len said, spreading his legs a bit. 

"Not tonight, you look like you've been through hell. How about we just share a bath for tonight, I know you've only seen me naked once."

"Yah…good idea." Len said, standing up. Barry smirked and in a second had Len over his shoulder, swing him around. Len let out a laugh, holding onto Barry. They stumbled into their bedroom, Barry following onto the bed.

Barry slid up, claiming Len's lips. Len let out a purred, wrapping his arms around Barry's shoulders. The other man kissed down Len's jaws and down his neck. He felt Barry nipping at his neck and sucking on the tender flesh. "I love you." Len moaned out in the moment of bliss, Barry pulling away immediately. It was then that Len realized what he said, staring up at Barry. He was embarrassed, visible shaking. Smiling Barry lowered his head. What he did next got Len's heart started. Barry bit down, hard enough to draw blood. Len let out a his, tears coming to his eyes.

"Mine." He whispered, wiping away the tears.

"That hurt you asshole! Why would you do that!?" Len asked, pulling away from Barry. 

"I'm possessive, I love you too." Barry said, catching Len by the lips. "I love you so much."

"You…you love me."

"All the way down to the to the blushes you have."

"Well…my shoulder hurts now."

"Let's go get a bath." Barry said, picking Len up bridal style.

"So strong Mr. Allen." Len smiled, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. Barry didn't say anything, just sat Len on the sink. He turned the water on, waiting till if warmed up before plugging it. Turning he saw Len struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You look tired, rough day?"

"Other than my emotional strain? I was chewed out about the delay on the suits, the engine was not working properly so when I went to fix the issue it blew up in my face. I earned another chew out and a threatening of my job. On top of it I haven't been sleeping well. My anxiety is so high at the moment."

"Then you rest in the bath and I'll wash us both. I'll make dinner while you rest."

"That sounds nice."

"Good." Barry said, removing his shirt.

"You're very handsome." Len mumbled, removing his shirt quickly. Barry beat Len into the tub by seconds, the man turning the water off. Len quickly climbed in, leaning back against Barry. It took a moment for them to get comfortable, but when they did Len was snuggling into the older, resting his head on the younger's chest. He felt Barry's arms move up his waist and stop. They laid there, Len almost asleep by the time Barry spoke up.

"I think we should go out tomorrow for dinner, I can get us a reservation."

"Do what you like your highness." Len mumbles, Barry almost missing it.

"What?"

"I said do what you'd like your highness. Why so bothered?" 

"Sounds weirdly familiar."

"I've probably called you it before."

"Probably." Barry mumbled, smiling. "If I'm the king are you my queen?"

"I'm your knight." Len said with a wide smirk, close behind his eyes.

"My one and only knight." Barry whispered as Len drifted. The next moment he shot them open to see he was lying in a bed, but not a modern bed. He looked around to see a medieval themed bedroom, confusion taking over. Suddenly and arm came up and wrapped around his shoulders. Looking beside Len spotted Barry, the younger smiling up at him.

"That's probably the best round yet. I love when you're rough with me." Len just stared wide eyed, Barry looking confused. "What's wrong? Wasn't it good?"

"It was amazing." Len found himself saying, a smile on his face. Grabbing Barry's arm he moved it around his waist, rolling over on top of Barry. "I just realized how much I love you."

"With all my heart I love you." Barry said, wrapping his legs around Len's waist. "My knight." Barry said.

"I wish I could marry you and give you children."

"Plenty of women to bare my heir, only one man to hold my love."

"Would you be inclined as to let me show you my love for you again?"

"Do please." Barry smiled, sliding down in the sheets.

 

Len woke with a start, finding himself in bed, under the sheets with a robe on. Sitting up Len looked around expected to see Barry. He was alone, which made him upset. "Barry?!"

"I'm in the living room!" The voice came, Barry coming in the room rather quickly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yah, I just had a realistic dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later." Len said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Barry's lips. It was a deep kiss, but lasted a second when Len pulled away. Barry chased for a moment, but stopped and pulled back. 

"Dinners ready." Barry said, smiling when he saw Len smiling.

"Great I'm starving." Len said, practically jumping out of the bed. Immediately his mind cut function to his legs and Len collapsed forwards, holding his head in pain.

"Lenny!?" Barry fell from the bed, grabbing Len and holding him. "What wrong?"

"My head hurts." Len hissed, pulling Barry closer. He let out a cry, Barry kissing his forehead. "I'll go see if there is any medicine?"

"No! Please stay." Len said, letting out a scream. Not a moment later he laid against Barry's chest, the younger holding him close. "I'm sorry." Barry only kissed his head, letting the older man collect himself. 

"Look up at me." Len looked up, blood running down his nose.

"Let's get you dressed and take you to a hospital." Barry said, helping his boyfriend up. Suddenly Len grabbed Barry and pulled him into a kiss, a hungry kiss. Falling back Barry hit the bed, looking up at Len. The older climbed on him, pulling Barry's legs apart so he could fit in better. He continued to kiss his boyfriend as Barry was freaked out by the sudden change and pulled away. "Len stop." He demanded, the older man jumping back and covering his mouth.

"Oh god. What's happening to me?" Len curled up, backing away from the bed.

"Come here." Barry said with begging eyes. "Talk to me." 

"Okay…okay." Len said, not moving and tears falling down. 

"Lenny, you have to move your feet." Barry said, getting up slowly.

"I can't Barry…I can't."

"What's wrong." Barry said, pulling Len into a hug.

"I can't sleep! I keep having these dreams about us! Stupid dreams about us."

"What happened?"

"We were a prince and his knight, a jazz man and a man, war men, circus performer and doctor. They are nice dreams, but we always die. The same person kills us."

"Leonard, listen to me. Believe it." Bart said, making the older man look up at him in confusion.

"It happened. If you fight it, it will only get worse."

"You're talking like crazy man."

"Please Leonard, please try and remember. It's time to."

"I'm in love with a crazy man." Len mumbled, Barry reaching up and wiping the blood off Len's nose. "Fine I'll try. What do you want me to do."

"Just remember. Remember the rendezvous we had out of my parents eyes, our secret spot. Remember your prince my white knight."

"Your knight?"

"My white knight that would protect me." Barry said, untying the robe. "Who'd let me reward him for being so amazing." He said as he kneeled down, kissing Len's thigh. Suddenly Len pulled away, shutting his robe. 

"This isn't a joke Barry! I'm having issues sleeping and it ruining my performance at work! Just don't ask if you are going to tease your way into my pants!"

"I'm not! You were my knight I want you to remember!" Barry reached out and grabbed Len by the waist. In a moment Len screamed at him and slapped him across the face hard enough to knock him back. Barry grazed the bed post as he fell, holding the cheek. Immediately Len froze and dropped to his knees, words mashing into one another as he asked. Barry panicked questions. Barry looked up with heart broken eyes and sat up.

"I-I'm going to go-for a walk." He said, getting up and walking back towards the door, still holding his cheek.

"Wait. Barry!" Len called, but once he realized Len was gone his stomach flipped and the tears fell.

Barry's eyes haunted him. He'd never wanted to see those again, let alone at him…wait it'd been the first time only, but he'd seen it before. Len laid back, curling up and crying. He was so scared of what was happening to him, now he might be dealing with it alone.

 

When Barry came home Len was in the kitchen, wrapping the soup up. He passed by without a word, Len watching him go into the bedroom. He followed, ready to talk when he found the door locked. Knocking on the door he laid his ear to the door. "Barry? Are you alright." He was met with silence. "I'd like to see if theirs a lot of damage, make sure you're okay." With no response Len backed away from the door. "I love you okay. If you want me to get out I'll leave now, just tell me." Silence followed, Len sighing. "I'm sorry Barry." He said, going to the kitchen and grabbing a few bottle from the medicine cabinet. Grabbing a bag he'd had packed he threw the bottles in it. Without another word he left, locking the door behind him. 

 

The next day at work Len wasn't surprised, but let down to see Barry was absent. He'd locked himself inside the lab, working out the ticks in the launchers. He heard a knock on the door, turning to see his boss glaring at him. Len just turned back around and continued later. He knew his boss had a key to every room so he just let him wiggle his way into the room. He heard the door shut and swallowed.

"You! What in gods name have you done!"

"Work."

"You've managed to piss off the only astronaut, and one of the best we have, that would work with you! He's out there refusing to come in and work with you! I don't care what you do in your time off, but it's my name on the line you faggot!" 

"If you want to fire me then go ahead, but if not get the hell out so I can actually work." Len mumbled, gut wrenching in fear. What came next left Len's mind completely silent. His boss shoved his head into the table with enough force to break his glasses and his nose. Before he was able to register it he was grabbed by the hair and thrown to the ground. Glass beakers crashed to the ground as the table was shoved out of the way. Len moaned when his boss sat on his stomach and wrapped his hands around Len's neck, choking Len. The young man knew none of his coworkers would help him. He blacked out, but woke back up when he heard a beeping.

He woke up in the hospital, the beeping behind his heart monitor. That moment he broke down and started crying his whines coming out raspy. A hand came up and held his cheek as he cried. Everything was blurry and Len was terrified. "B-Barry?"

"I'm here Len, I've got you." Barry said, Len breaking down even more, cuddling him.

"I'm so sorry Barry." 

"Shuu Len, it okay we can talk later, but you need to rest."

"What about-!"

"Jail. Oh my god your lips were so blue."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you so much Len."

"Can't see." Barry leaned over, kissing Len. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Len cried, Barry kissing him again.

"Comeback home."

"I will. God I will if you want me Barry."

"I never wanted you to leave."

"I want to be your knight again…but I can't."

"Why not."

"I'm not knight material anymore, not in this life." Len said, feeling Barry kiss his forehead.

"I will be your knight then, you be my prince."

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, I am your astronaut."

"I mean the first time."

"Oh yah, you were no older than me, I was sixteen and you were eighteen. You were in your new shiny armor and I was riding my horse. My eye got caught and-."

"You fell, your foot stuck and I had to stop the horse and get you down. You broke your ankle." Barry stared, wide-eyed at Len. 

"You remember?"

"I will always remember you. I can't be your knight this life."

"I will be yours." 

"I love you Bartholomew Allen."

"I love you Leonard Snart."

"Excuse me! You aren't allowed to be that close to him!"

"He's fine." Barry said, Len smiling and tried to sit up. 

"Stay down!" The woman yelled, coming over.

"When can I take him home?"

"A day or so?"

"Is it safe to have sex?" Len asked, both Barry and the nurse whipping their heads toward him.

"I advice you don't for a week at least. Let your head trauma and wind pipes heal."

"That's great." Len said, taking Barry's hand. "Can we be alone?"

"Half an hour, then your doctor will need to do a check up."

"Good, plenty of time to talk." The nurse rolled her eyes, turning and walking out.

"Sex? Really? You just got choked by your boss and the first thing on your mind is sex?"

"My first thing on my mind was you." Len smiled, looking up at Barry. "Can't you just kiss me like a normal boyfriend." Smiling Barry leaned over and kissed Len on the lips. Pulling away Len took a look at Barry's face. There was a light bruise, but not much. It still hurt him, and Barry knew it would, taking the chance to kiss him again.

"Just stop thinking about it."

"I harmed you. The terrified look in your eye-."

"Will never be seen again. You will never hurt me again. There's only two ways that can happen. You die or you don't remember me."

"Promise if I ever get out of hand again you'll set me straight."

"I will always." Barry said, feeling Len's chest. "We won't ever fight like that again though."

"Such an optimist." Len smiled, laying back.

"That's why you love me." Barry said, Len rolling his eyes .

"I am going to take a nap, can you wake me in a few hours?"

"Yah, of course. Get as much rest as you can, I'll be here when you wake up." Len rolled into his side, feeling Barry squeeze his hand again. He didn't take long to fall asleep, Barry waiting for him patiently.

 

Finally came the day Len had dreaded since he met Barry, launch day. They'd spent the night before, celebrating the launch. After Len's accident the duo talked it over and had decided to get married when Barry got back. 

"Hey Len, do you want lilacs or roses." Barry said over the comm.

"Can't we have blue flowers?"

"If that's what you want. I just think they'll clash with your eyes."

"Can you guys get off comms? It's time to launch." Another astronaut asked, Barry rolling his eyes.

"I'll call back later. Don't do anything stupid."

"Will do, I love you."

"I love you too." Len said, hanging up. Turning to the TV screen he watched at the count down began, then blast off. Barry was gone, for a voyage over a span of years. By the time his fiancé returned they'd both be in their late thirties.

Returning to his lab Len sat down at his desk, looking over his text project. Not a second later he felt cold metal to his back, his eyes widening in fear. Something sharp was stabbing through his jacket hard enough to scratch him.

"I know you remember me. Now you know how this ends so get on your communication line and tell him how scared you are." Len shook, looking over his shoulder to see the man that had killed him so many times before, a familiar blade in his hand.

"You can't kill him you know." Len said, the sword sliding down his back.

"Call." The man said, Len picking up a mic. He submitted the signal, listening to the buzz. It was a second later that Barry answered.

"Barry."

"Hey, you get access to the radio, that's great. Anyway I was thinking the honeymoon be in New York. The city interest me."

"Hey Bear, I actually have something…bad to tell you." Len said, Barry toning down.

"What's wrong Len?"

"I couldn't tell you before, but this is something you need to hear. First off I love you very much. More than you will ever know."

"I know, just tell me, it'll be alright."

"I-I have this tumor in my brain. I'm going in for surgery in the next few days so I won't be here to answer the comm."

"I wish you had told me. I want to be there with you."

"You'll always be with me." Len said, feeling the sword jab deeper.

"Tell him." The man whispered, tears finding their way down Len's cheeks.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you very much, so much."

"I love you too, I'll be down as soon as we are pulled back.

"I have to go now. Good-bye Barry."

"Bye Len." Len hung up just as the sword was pulled back. A moment later returning to pierce him through the chest, Len crying out in pain.

"One thing you had to do! One thing to say!"

"I'm his knight, I'd never put him through that."

"Well he'll spend his years expecting you to return." The sword tore up and everything went black for Len. The man withdrew his sword, leaving Len in a pile of his own blood. 

 

Thirteen years passed from that day, Barry's ship returning to applause and gratitude from the people. Barry only worried about one person, Len. He rushed to the lab after the finished signing autographs, ready to begin his life with his husband, spend their honeymoon in a great city like New York. When he found someone else in the lab his raised his eyebrow in confusion, the man jumping when he saw Barry.

"Don't rush up on a man like that. You'd cause his death." The person said, catching his breath.

"Where's Dr. Snart?"

"Who?" 

"Dr. Leonard Snart. He works in this lab. He was an engineer."

"Oh…well. That's a tragic story." Something cracked in Barry, the feeling of isolation leaking into him. "Sit down."

"Where is my fiancé! Tell me right now!"

"Rumor had it someone impaled him." Barry's eye twitched as tears raced to the surface. "Either way he's buried out in old GreenWoods."

"He's dead?"

"Yep, thirteen years ago."

"I've got to go." Barry mumbled, turning and dragging his feet out the door. He heard appraises as he broke through the crowd. He took a taxi to the cemetery. 

A few minutes in head found the grave. He slumped, finally giving in. He broke down, falling to his knees as he cried. It was the worst feeling they had to endure. The moment they realize their beloved is no longer their anymore, already walking in a new life. Whimpering Barry pulled out a scalpel he'd taking from the lab, looking down at the grave.

"I love you. Why'd you have to be my knight. Just please wait for me." Barry said, bringing the scalpel up. Taking a deep breath he drove it into the side of his neck. Covering the spot Barry fell back, letting the blood run from his neck. He laid back on the ground, looking up at Len's tombstone, letting the world around him get colder and colder, darker and darker.


End file.
